NCIS Agent to Mossad Officer and Israeli Princess
by Booklover0549
Summary: Kate Todd is home alone when someone comes in. Her surprise visitor is none other then Ari Haswari. After much arguing and threats Kate Todd is surprised when she starts to fall in love with him and he with her. When he leaves for Israel will she come with him? What happens when she meets his family? Will Kate be safe or will she die alongside her beshert? I don't own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. I own the plot and that is all. I hope you enjoy this story! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. **

* * *

Kate Todd was at her desk in NCIS. Tony was throwing crumpled balls of paper at her. "Stop it Tony before I take out my gun!" She finally exclaimed to the grinning agent. "No can do Katie." Tony DiNozzo replied. "And why not?" The female agent inquired. "Because..." DiNozzo said to her. "You are insufferable!" Kate exclaimed. Tony grinned but that grin was soon wiped off his face. "Hey Boss." DiNozzo said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Stop annoying your coworkers DiNozzo." Gibbs barked to his senior field agent. "Yes Boss." Anthony DiNozzo replied to Gibbs. "Go home." Gibbs said suddenly. "Gibbs?" Kate Todd asked. "Go home. It's late. I'll see you back here on Monday." Gibbs said finishing his statement.

Tony grabbed his bag and was in the elevator in a few seconds. McGee quickly followed Tony and Kate also hurried. "Don't you dare close that door DiNozzo!" Kate Todd said threateningly. Kate sprinted towards the elevator quickly reaching and getting on within a few seconds of it closing. McGee had barely made it. The elevator went down and the agents didn't talk on the way down.

"I'll see you later." Tony said with a grin on his face. "Hopefully we don't get called in tomorrow or Sunday." McGee added. Tony and Kate turned to him with looks of shock on their faces. "Good job Probie. You just jinxed it." DiNozzo said. "Besides when have we ever had a full weekend without being called into work?" Kate added. McGee's hope disappeared as quickly as it came. He sighed. "See you all soon." Kate said and waved to the two before grabbing her keys out of her purse and walking towards to her car.

Kate stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. Kate drove out of NCIS and headed towards the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. She reached the grocery store and grabbed her long coat. She put it on and locked the car. Kate grabbed a cart and walked into the store. She grabbed some bagels and cereal. She walked down the aisles and also put some wine in the cart as well as some frozen dinners.

The women finished her shopping and went to the check out line. There was only one cashier and a long line. Kate got in line and tapped her foot waiting impatiently as the line slowly moved. Finally there was only more person in front of her but that person had a lot of food. After what seemed like forever Kate was finally putting her things on the belt. The cashier put everything in plastic bags and Kate had to load everything into the cart. Luckily there was only two bags so it was relatively easy. The cashier printed out the receipt and Kate dug out her wallet and paid the cashier. She waited for her change. "Have a nice day." the cashier said to her. "You to." Kate answered the cashier. Kate loaded everything into her car and started the car up.

Kate drove home. She wished that her apartment was closer to NCIS. It was a real pain to wake up early to shower each morning, eat, and then start the long drive to work. Kate loved her work and most of the time it was rewarding that they caught the man or women that committed the crime. Sometimes though the price of catching the criminal was to much but catching the killer was very rewarding. Kate stopped at the red light and glanced in the rear view mirror. A white van had been following her from the grocery store. Kate decided that if the van turned the corner with her to lose him as best as she could. The light turned green so Kate stepped on the gas and turned the corner sharply. The van followed her so Kate sped up and changed lanes before changing lanes once more and getting in front of a semi-truck. She glanced at the side mirrors and rear view mirror. It seemed she had lost the van. Kate slowed down to the speed limit. Though she may be a NCIS Agent that didn't mean she wanted to be pulled over by the police for speeding though if she did she could always pull out her badge or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own NCIS. I only own the plot. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kate finished the drive home with almost no other occurrences. She pulled into her neighborhood and drove down the street until she reached her house. Kate pulled into the driveway and shut off the ignition. She put the keys in her pocket and grabbed the grocery bags. Kate shut the door and walked towards her house. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her.

Kate took off her shoes and set them by the door. She hung her coat by the door. He only reason she had worn a coat to the grocery store when it was spring was so that in case her shirt slid up that no one would see the gun and badge she had on. She was in no danger of that at home though. Kate shut the door behind her and picked up the grocery bags again. She walked into the kitchen to set her bags down on the counter only to drop the bags in surprise. The wine landed on the floor and the glass imbedded in her feet. She felt the pain but didn't pay any attention to it as she stared at the person in her kitchen.

Kate pulled out her gun and trained it on the person in the kitchen. "Now Caitlin lets not be hasty." A smooth Hebrew voice broke the silence. "Ari." Kate hissed at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Gibbs or better yet:put a bullet through your skull." Kate finished with a snarl. "Now now besherte." Ari soothed. Kate looked up in surprise. What was a besherte and why had _Ari _of all people call her that? "You couldn't call Gibbs or shoot me." He said. "Try me." Kate snarled at him. "You wouldn't and you couldn't. Your consciousness wouldn't allow it. You couldn't shoot your beshert nor could you call Gibbs." The man said to her. Kate reluctantly put her gun away. Ari was right and he knew it. More importantly she knew it too. She couldn't so it even if she wanted to. "How did you get here?" She asked him. "I parked a few blocks away at a bar and walked here." Ari said to her. He glanced at her and noticed the glass and blood on the floor. Ari walked over to her. "do you have a medical kit?" He asked. "No." She replied. "Why?" "You are hurt." He answered her question. Kate looked down at her foot to see the glass in her foot and the blood on her floor. "Oh." She said bashfully.

Ari grabbed her foot and began to pull all of the glass out before starting on the other foot. "You'll need some stitches." He said before walking away and coming back with some needle and thread. He quickly sewed up her foot before picking up all the glass and throwing it away. "Thank you." Kate said to him. "It was nothing Caitlin. I will always be there for you if you'll let me." Ari said to her. The woman said nothing back to him since she was unsure how to reply to his last statement.


End file.
